Mega Mana's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is Mega Mana's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Auron x Zidane The place had just begun to feel like home to him. Zidane had only stayed with the group a few weeks before their new owner was unable to pay off the massive taxes to the Followers of MWIS for mortgage, food supply, basic necessity and care, and plenty of autographing paper for Dan Hibiki. Nearly every day was spent in the field of combat from dawn until dusk, no matter how short the battles seemed to go in favor of the opponent. Despite all the residents in this base, there had never been much hustle and bustle. Most of the mercenaries had already been hardened by months of non-stop fighting and just ate, recovered, and slept when they weren't joylessly discussing strategy or heading to war. Zidane's bright, newling optimism had quickly faded amongst the sea of doom and gloom. He looked around at all the boxes scattered about the once well-maintained base. Cardboxes and suitcases were stacked halfway to ceiling with clothes, potions, bunches of bananas, weapons, and memories. Most of the inhabitants were out and about spending their last day trying to remember the best of times. Only a few people remained in the base, and one of them approached from the main hall. "Hey, kid," Auron said. Zidane whirled slowly around at his recent mentor. The two had quickly built a good rapport both on the field of battle and back at this base. Auron was one of the two field leaders, paired with the summoner Yuna (who was soon to be wedded to the former owner of this team), and the one most in control of the offensive units. Zidane was one of those units. They also shared a strong synergy as Auron's hearty battle cries somehow made Zidane work harder and faster at doing what he does best: thievery. Zidane had asked Auron about it one time. He learned that his former partner had a similar teamwork with Auron as he did, but she and Auron had come to many disagreements as things wore down between them and other teammates. What Auron hadn't told the boy was that no matter how much she stole or how well she fared, she had never been someone he tolerated. This kid, Zidane, there was something special about him. Something very warming that Auron had not felt in a while. He liked seeing this kid and his unbridled energy inside and outside of battle (which was a rare thing because the only other person in this setting he allowed speak to him outside official meetings was Yuna). This kid, though. "Hey Auron," Zidane said, "Glad to know I'm not the only one still here." Auron replied, "They'll come back. They wouldn't leave without their belongings." Zidane looked a little sad, "Yeah." "Hey..." Auron said, "I know you've been eyeing my weapon and since it's our last day here, I am offering you the chance to wield it and show me what you got." "Really, Auron?" "Yes, Zidane. I wouldn't offer if I didn't fully trust you not to get crazy." "Thanks, Auron!" "Settle down, newling," Auron almost chuckled, "Let's go to the training room so I can show you some techniques." The two traveled off down the main hall to spend one last day of fun back to this quiet, desolate place. As they passed room to room, they paid no attention to Leisure Suit Larry and Dan Hibiki did things of a totally non-sexual nature while Falcon videotaped them doing non-sexual moves. "SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!" Category: WWYD